Marvel Versus 2: Upgrade
by JediWriter
Summary: In this Ish it's The Sentinel Vs The Hulk


Marvel Versus #2 Vol 1

Hulk Vs Sentinel

Upgrade

          For a while the usage for the robotic mutant hunters called sentinels were outdated and obsolete.  A mutant rebel force called The X-Men has defeated the Sentinel Army and Master Mold, who produces them.   Now somewhere in Long Island in the Baxtor Company building, William Baxtor, and his fellow researcher are looking to restore and upgrade the sentinels.

          "We need a new design Harold," William said to him sitting behind his desk looking at him, "A new look, something to really impress the General."

          "Well, we do have a few designs for it," Harold replied, "here let me show you."  Harold pressed a button on the high tech desk and a three-dimentional screen appeared and an android like robot appeared.  It rotated, showing all of its specs as Harold explained, "This is Model 4XS12.  It stands over 8 feet tall, made of titanium armor. It also has laser weaponry, Hyper-tension rocket thrust pack, and all the usual targeting computers.  Next is SX2000, same as the other, but this has a protonic force shield and can fire our new product "InstaGlu" for capture and release.  Last is one we are still designing, and one of my favorite." The image changed as he explained each of the design.  The last one showed an ordinary man that questioned William. "This is the XCS8000, now I know what you're thinking, but this design is fool proof.  It is designed to infiltrate a Mutant base of operations and terminate it with out detection.  Another cool feature is its skeletal armor as it is made out of adamantium.  It also has the other features as the other two but more." 

          William just smiled and said, "Incredible. Absolutely Incredible, but how much does it cost to build one?"

          "It's already in the works," He replied, "Just need your approval to finish it.  I am not to sure about the price, but I know its way over a hundred million."

          William nodded.  The Baxtor Company was a huge success making billions on defense contracts and a hundred million to build one Sentinel seemed a bit pricey, but he thought it would be worth every penny.

          "Alright, I'll approve it, but we do need a test subject. We can't use a mutant right now, or we'll have every mutant activist barring down my neck.  We also need someone that can really go the limit with it.  Maybe a super villain fugitive?"  He glanced down at his Televid screen build in his desk and saw an anchor woman followed some footage of a green monster he recognized as the Hulk.  He knew that he was still at large and their were a substantial reward for his capture. "Walter, I think we have a winner."

          Somewhere in a small town in the state of Arizona, Dr. Bruce Banner begins to cast off his rod as enjoys a relaxing day at his favorite stream near his home.  He needed this to relieve his stress.  He and his wife Betty had a fight the night before.  He still can remember the conversation.  Betty wanted to have a baby, but she wanted to have artificial insemination.  Bruce didn't like the idea of having someone else's sperm inside of her.  It wasn't natural and it wasn't theirs.  Betty then had the idea of transmitting Bruce's sperm into her the same way, but Bruce didn't like that idea either.  He didn't want his osprey to become a mutant like him as he read in Professor Xavier's books.  He just wanted a normal son or daughter of his own blood.  

          'Man that was an ugly fight,' he thought, 'If we did have a kid, we have to lug him or her all over the country with us evading the law.  That's not life for them.'  He breathed in the deep fresh air and wondered, 'But then again, it would be nice to have a little one around.  Teach him if was a boy, to fish, play ball, and hang out with.' He sighed of that thought and suddenly the line at the end of the fishing pole jiggled.   'God I love fishing.'

          At that moment, a 1991 Chevy rolls into the small town. It was a type of car that folks in that town doesn't take kindly to.  The car then parks in front of Mr. Hill's County Store.  The door opens and out come a normal looking man in a business suit.  He looks at the store and goes in.  Mr. Hill was in his late 60's with gray hair.  He looks up to the stranger and smiles to him.

          "Welcome to Oakford stranger," Mr. Hill greeted, "Can I hep ya?"

          The strange man looked at him through his dark sun glasses, took out a photograph of the Hulk from his jacket and replied, "Yes, do you know where I can find this man?"

          Mr. Hill looked at the picture and shook his head and replied, "Nope, never seen him before."

          The stranger immediately knew that he was lying, "Your answer is incorrect.  Please tell me the truth."

          Mr. Hill blinked at him and wondered how he knew, but then he lied again, "I'm telling you mister, I don't know him."

          The stranger grabbed Mr. Hill by the throat and lifted him three feet up from the ground.  He said again, "You are lying again.  Please tell me the truth.  I do not wish to harm you."

          Mr. Hill struggled.  He didn't believe what was happening to him.

          "Ah right," Mr. Hill confessed, "Ah tell ya, just don't hurt me."

          The stranger smiled and lowered him down.  Mr. Hill said, "That's Dr. David Moll.  He and his wife live at 244 Cod Stream Rd."

          "Thank you," the stranger replied as he turned and left to his car.

          An hour later Bruce had caught four cod fishes and started to pack up and head for home.  Perhaps things had calm down for Betty and it would be safe to go home.  He wondered if she wouldn't bring that subject up.  He headed back home.

          'Perhaps the fish I caught would make it up,' he thought as he used his super leap to get back home.

          When he landed, he shouted out, "Betty, I'm home!"  There was no response, 'Maybe she still mad?' he wondered.  

          He entered and his eyes widened as he saw the place was a mess.  He looked around for Betty and called her name again, and again, no reply.  Just then the stranger from town walked out of their bed room with Betty hunched over his shoulder.

          "Dr. Banner?" he asked.

          "Who in blazes are you?" Banner wondered raising his voice, "What have you done with my wife?"

          "Dr. Banner," the stranger said, "You are under arrest.  Please come with me." 

          "You a fed?" Bruce wondered, "If you are then you should turn yourself around, go back to to DC and tell your pals to lay off."

          "I am not a Federal Investigator," He replied,"But you will come along before I hurt you."

          "Hurt me?" Bruce Thought, "Are you a rookie bounty hunter or something?  Do you know who I am?"

          "Yes, I have read the file about you Dr. Banner, A.K.A. The Hulk," he replied.

          "Well, since you're new," Banner started, "I'll give you the first shot.  But don't be disappointed if I put you in the hospital."

          "That is your decision," the stranger said.  He closed his fist, drew back and KAPOW, he struck the Hulk in the jaw.  Bruce, stunned, he flew through the kitchen walls and landed outside leaving a gaping hole outside.

          'Who was this guy?' Bruce thought as he got up.

          The sentinel laid Betty down for her safety and proceeded outside to confront him.

          "I don't know who you are," Bruce said, "But you're gonna pay for that." 

          Bruce slammed his fist hard on the sentinel's face and he soared through the house's roofline, tearing it up.  He must of flew for miles as the sentinel disappeared from view.  Bruce went to check to see if Betty was all right.  She was still unconscious or asleep.  Meanwhile, the sentinel ignited its rockets in its foot and landed safely.  He then ran back to the house.  Bruce glanced up and saw him.

          "What the?" He wondered.

          He couldn't believe that the sentinel was alive and running at fifty mile per hour.  But before Bruce could come up with a conclusion on who this guy was, the sentinel crashed through the living room wall and tackled him forcing him back outside in the backyard.  The Hulk grabbed him and threw him like a rag doll into the forest behind the house.  The sentinel crashed through the trees, knocking them down.  He then landed hard on side of a rocky cliff.  Bruce walked over to see what happened to him.  He saw him lying on the ground for a moment, then miraculously he got up.

          'No way, no one could've survived that,' Bruce thought as he finally saw that some of the sentinel's skin was ripped off and reviled its true form. 'A cyborg!  It doesn't matter, I eat cyborgs for breakfast.'

          The sentinel raised his hand towards Bruce and tiny holes appeared at its fingertips.  Bruce got ready for anything, but the sentinel fired something out.  Bruce thought it was bullets, but as it hit him it felt slimy.  He looked down and saw that it was some kind of sticky substance that started to grow all over his green body.  Before he knew it, Bruce was cocooned in it.  He struggled franticly to get out but it was no use, he lost his balanced, fell and was trapped.

          "Sentinel XCS8000 to base, target is acquired," it said as he walked closer to the struggling glob.

          But before the sentinel could sedate him, he heard a horrid cry and a huge enormous fist rammed out of the cocoon.  Soon the Hulk finally broke him self free of the glue, and got back up.

          "Buddy, you just made the wrong move," Bruce said to him.

          Enraged, the Hulk attacked him with both fists.  The sentinel jumped high into the air evading the Hulk's move.  He then hovered above him using his rocket feet.  Bruce looked up and saw that his hand transformed into its forearm leaving a cannon like weapon.  The sentinel aimed at the Hulk and fired something strange, but Bruce didn't care what it was and jumped 50 feet in the air avoiding the sentinel's attack.  He then pounded a right hook in the cyborg's face and he flew back down.  It crashed making a dirge in the ground.  Bruce landed near him and wondered who sent him.  The sentinel got back up aimed at the Hulk once more and fired.  This time Bruce punched the bullet, but to his surprise, the bullet turned out to be some type of tentacle mechinoid and clung on to his fist.  It then started to wrap Bruce up from is fist towards his whole body like a mummy.  He struggled again, but this time Bruce could not break free.  Just then, Bruce felt a thousand stings all over his body.  He started to feel dizzy, tired, and then he collapsed.  His strength left him as he fell asleep.

          "No! No, no," Bruce cried as he closed his eyes.

          "Target acquired and sedated," the sentinel said.

To be continued... 


End file.
